Interrogation
by Bleeding-Arora
Summary: Zuko interrogates an insurgent, and ends up questioning himself.


Interrogation

Synopsis: Zuko interrogates an insurgent, and ends up questioning himself.

A/N: I don't know it popped into my head suddenly and I had to write it down. Amidst the rambling there IS a point. Also, there is an OC, and I don't think she's a Mary Sue, but you know if you feel Sue vibes, please feel free to say so, and I will do my best to fix it. As always, I don't like flames, BUT I do like constructive crits. If you have any, I would be mucho happy!

Rated: T

Indicates Zuko's thoughts

* * *

"… But I must remind you Prince Zuko, she is rather unhinged. Not even our hypnosis could get through to her." 

Zuko shuffled along behind the prison guard. Azula had given him the unpleasant task of interrogating problematic detainees.

_It'll be easy, just ask a few questions and if you have to use a little…intimidation." she encased her hand in a blue flame and grinned maniacally. "Trust me, you'll do fine."_

Apparently, there had been an insurrection in the lower ring. A gang of rebels sought to tear down the inner walls. Most had been killed or injured. Very few had been captured by the Dai Li; among those who were, _she_ was giving everyone the most trouble. Most of the guards thought that it would be wise to just get rid of her, but Azula believed she could be of some use.

Zuko entered the interrogation room and examined the anarchist for a moment. She sat hunched over in a stone chair with her hands tied behind her back. Zuko judged that the woman would have to be in her mid forties. She could have been pretty had it not been for her marred face and skeleton like body. Her long, matted hair hung over her face, covering most of her features. Her eyes were what shocked him the most. They were bright green, and through her decrepit form, they emitted a passionate fire, which seared into him and attempted to challenge his authority. He blinked twice and cleared his throat.

"I hear you've caused quite an uproar." He said in an effort to make her talk. She sneered before spitting in his face. Zuko unceremoniously wiped himself off and forcibly grabbed the back of her head out of anger. "Listen _you_, you're going to answer my questions whether you like it or not, so I suggest you answer properly; for your sake, not mine."

"That's the problem with you young folk today. Too much power, and no respect for elders." Her voice sounded hoarse and unused. He let go of her roughly.

"I don't need a lecture from _you_."

"You're Fire Nation. I can see that in your eyes. But what would Fire Nation be doing here? Perhaps the people should be doing the questioning… " She began to fidget. At first Zuko thought she was struggling to break free from her restraints, but then he realized she was twitching. "… The light went round and round. They fed me _lies!_ I could hear their lies through it all. Promises of grandeur. Nothing right. The lost lamb received." She rocked herself back and forth as she began to loose coherence.

Zuko stood aghast for a moment. Had she always been like this? Or was this a result of Long Feng's brainwashing scheme gone awry? He opened his mouth to speak, but she continued.

"But they'll never get us. No. It must be taken down, the walls! The barrier that keeps us suffocated. Our walls!" Her rocking began to slow; she slumped slightly in her chair and continued. "The crime, pain and suffering we endure in Ba Sing Se to escape the crime, pain and suffering we suffer outside of Ba Sing Se. Irony at its best. Would it be wrong to remove the walls? Or can we live knowing that there will never be an end in the rat infested hole in which we dwell?"

"So, is that why you rose up against the government? To take down the class barriers?"

"Barriers of class they are not, they are nothing more than barriers of the mind. When the barriers of the mind take hold nothing can get through and life becomes an ongoing circle of pain and suffering." She looked at him for a moment then added, "Do you have barriers?"

"What?" Zuko asked rather annoyed.

"You see me as your inferior yes?" Zuko remained silent. "Yet we are all human."

"Stop wasting my time." Zuko replied in an agitated tone.

"Have you ever made mistakes?" Zuko stood silent for a moment, deciding whether he should answer.

Zuko nodded uncertainly.

"So have I. Yet that's the key is it not? It is our mistakes that separate us. One mistake can send us down the wrong path, while another can lead us to our destiny."

Zuko listened intently.

"You want to know what mistakes I have made? Many, but we shall not digress, your answers to non-existent questions is what is at hand, yes?" She asked with a mad grin. "Why couldn't they hypnotize me you ask? Why am I special? No, I'm not special. There may not be a war in Ba Sing Se, a war within the mind rages on. I've seen too much, the world has left a bitter taste in my mouth, and I can't even help myself. I watched my parents die in their own home, and my brother being burned to death. And right after I was… treated… 'special' as they said. Exploited really. Taken advantage of… raped! But no, I was never special." Her tone was harsh. She was shaking again. She rocked herself back and forth attempting to calm herself.

"So, if you've seen too much, you can't be brainwashed?" Zuko said cautiously. He tried to help her convulsions by making conversation. She looked up.

"No, you must not succumb. You must _not_ _want_ to escape into the lies that the lamp offers. You must keep remembering."

"Wouldn't it be better _to_ succumb to the light? I'm sure you'd feel better." He offered.

"No, you cannot forget. Your regrets and mistakes may make you weak from the inside but they make you stronger in the long run."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mistakes make you learn harsh realities which in turn makes you strong."

"All of my mistakes have caused me nothing but pain." Zuko spat.

"Yes, but have you not gained any experience from them?" Zuko thought this over for a moment. He had to run from his sister. He learned to live a quiet life with his uncle, and in the end to actually accept it. He learned that perhaps he himself was responsible for his own destiny. His thoughts wandered, and he suddenly found himself thinking of his uncle.

"… So, was I wrong?" The words had slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"About?" Zuko hesitated for a moment.

"I may have made a-- Actually, I don't _think_ I made a mistake. I wanted to protect my honor, so I let someone who cared about me down." She looked up.

"Did you care about them?"

"Yes," He answered honestly.

"Why did you care?" He looked at her curiously; it was an odd question to ask.

"Because… because, he was always there for me." He stared at the hard floor. His words rang in his ears.

_He was always there for me. _

She scoffed bitterly.

"You are more damned than I am." He looked at her for a moment. A surge of anger quelled up inside of him.

"Leave," He whispered acidly. She didn't stir. "LEAVE!" He roared. She stood up and left the room. Zuko looked down at his hands and shuddered. He couldn't look at himself anymore.

* * *

A/N: I don't like it. I read this like ten times. It still sucks.  



End file.
